The Phantom Alchemist
by Rizalicious
Summary: Riza an alchemist? what will roy do? and whats with roy daring riza all the time? read and find out. rated for language, blood, gore, and sexual suff
1. Major General Hawkeye?

Sarah: Im Back this time with a humor/action/drama/romance fic. But all those don't fit on the summary.  
Riza: drama?  
Sarah: Yea why?  
Riza: ┘Well you are the drama queen┘ Sarah: That was mean. Any way I don't know how many chapters this will be but it won't be like my other humor one. God were drunk. This I will write to the very best of my ability.  
Roy: Still doesn't say much does it?  
Riza: nope it sure doesn't. Any way Sarah only wishes she could own us because we are so hot. 

Ch1

A small girl, around the age of 8, walked home after shopping for her father's alchemy supplies. Her father and her self have been housing a boy who was being taught fire alchemy by her father. She sighed when she got to the door. She went to put the key in when she heard yelling. 'Shit' she thought as she tore though the door and into her father's study. "Roy the military will just use you why don't you understand that?" her father screamed. "I want to help people this is how I can do it. Why don't you get that?" The boy, Roy, yelled. Finally the girl had enough of their fight. "SHUT UP" She screamed at the top of her lungs. They turned to look at her as she said, "let him do what he wants Dad." With that she turned away. "Roy you have 10 min. to pack and leave. And never come back you Bitch of the military." Riza's father spat at his feet and left the room. Roy sighed as he went to pack, only to find Riza out side the door. "Riza..: he said softly. "Roy, I will come after you soon, please wait till I get there" with that she left. As Roy finally finished packing he looked around one last time and walked away from the Hawkeye household for good. "RIZA!" Her father yelled. Riza came to his room "yes Father?" "I taught that boy fire but you get to learn fire, ice, and the power of darkness so you can stop him if need be." She nodded as she began her training.

Present day

"Sir" Fury said saluting, "have you seen Lt. Hawkeye?" "...No why? Is she missing?" Asked Mustang.  
"Well..I haven't seen her?" Lt. Havoc stated.  
"Sirs, the Higher ups called her in for something?" Said Falman.  
Just as he said that she walked in, however not in her normal military clothing, she was wearing her boots with black pants like theirs with out the coattail a black military coat with a cape through it. (Note: if some one could draw a picture of what this might look like I would love you 4ever.) Not far behind her was General Hakuro as well as some of the other Generals. "Sirs, what brings you here?" Roy asked saluting. "From this moment forward Lt. Hawkeye is now a Major General Hawkeye the Phantom alchemist. She, for the most part will be working on her own, however you all are now her subordinates. If this is a problem, feel free to transfer. General do you have anything else you need us to do?" "Um Where's my office?" she asked. "Of course right this way." And with that they left. "HOLY SHIT!!!!!" Havoc yelled, "Since when did Hawkeye know alchemy?" "Since I was 8 Lt. Havoc." Everyone turned and saw her standing right there. "GGAAAHHHH DON'T DO THAT!!!!" Mustang yelled. She giggled inside but kept her cold demeanor as she said she was going to leave to head out on a mission and wouldn't be back for a week.

Sarah: (sigh) that was different.  
Riza: oooo do I get to kick Roy's ass in this one?  
Sarah:...(says slyly) maybe.  
Roy: aww come on.  
Sarah: hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to come up with more later.

RxR


	2. The Battle

Sarah: I really need to get a life Roy: did you just realize this?  
Sarah: Yep. Why?  
Roy: Took you long enough Riza: Colonel be nice Roy: Yes General Sir (salutes)  
Sarah: suck up.  
Riza: Sarah does not own FMA because if she did she would have made Roy and I get married.

Ch2

"You know, I really should challenge Hawkeye to an alchemist showdown to see who is better." Mustang mussed. "Um...sir?" Fury said nervously as Major General Hawkeye walk in. "I highly doubt that Hawkeye can do much, I mean what can she know." He continued looking at his gloves. "After all she couldn't even draw circles if she even knew what they were." Riza finally had enough "Well, Colonel, Why not test you skills against me? I'll even let you use Major Elric." She smirked as he jumped. "I won't need him General." Came the smug replay. "Havoc" The General said. "Yes sir" Havoc snapped to attention at once. "Find the colonel and myself a place out of the way to fight. If you don't mind by noon today please." "Sir" With that Havoc left.

Now it was about four in the afternoon and all of HQ were outside for this battle. "You can still back out." Came Roy's voice. Riza Replied, "Just try not to wet yourself, Colonel." "Alchemist's get set!" Maes took off as he said "FIGHT!" Right away Roy snapped his fingers but Riza dodged as she shot at him. "Is that all you got Ri?" he snapped again only to have her dodge and through her gun at him he rolled out of its path as something else came toward him, unable to dodge completely out of its path it struck his left arm and was sticking out of it. 'What the hell is it? It felt cold.' "I see your slow on the uptake. I struck you with ice moron." Roy looked back down to see that it was melting. He growled at her and snapped again this time she did the same the result was a huge explosion. It dawned on him, her father taught her to. "Guess your out of new tricks now huh?" he smirked, "why not make this more fun with a bet?" "What are the terms?' she asked. "Simple, you beat me I will be your personal "slave" I win and you go to the position of Major." "Fine." They went back at it. After another 15 min. of this she decided to use her final alchemist ability. She closed her eyes, and suddenly the wind picked up and the sky got gray. Roy looked confused as she did this. He felt his eyes wanting to close. He kept them open but somehow one Riza turned in to twenty or so. He rubbed his eyes and noticed one Riza held up a samurai type sword toward the sky as lighting struck it. The ground began to shake as she rose in to the air. Her cape going wild like the wind, as it to started to change. It turned in to a pair of wings, black with feathers, and some sort of mask came on to her face. Gloves appeared on her hand one was black with a Blue emblem on it the other the same but red. She looked at him through the mask. For a while they just stared at one another. Then she flew down, sword drawn, so fast he could not react. Just like that the battle was over as she hovered just above the ground, sword at his neck. Slowly the sky retuned to normal and her wings became the cape again. She put her sword up and walked away.

Sarah: Ya know I suck at this  
Riza: I Kicked Roys ass (dances)  
Sarah: Here is that update

RxR


	3. The Choice, and The Friends Left Behind

Sarah: I actually like this story Riza: me too Sarah: Well Roy took off so I got you more company K from gravitation.  
Riza: OMG!! Thank you thank you.  
K: Hey Ri I got that new gun you wanted want to test it out?  
Riza: yes of course. (Walks off)  
Sarah: don't own sin city theme or FMA. Later 

Ch.3

The crew walked back in to their offices. "Roy, you're a dumbass you know that?" Maes all but yelled in Roy's ear furious with his picking of the major General. "Why did you have to fight her?" "To see if she is worth following." He answered as he kept on walking. "You are an ass you know that?" Havoc Yelled, "She told me the reason she didn't tell any of us that she had those powers was because she committed a taboo." "You mean..." "Yea, she tried to bring her father back and we know from Ed what happens when you do that." Roy was confused, "But, how? I don't see what she gave up? And Maes you don't look surprised?" Maes sighed, "Roy, I can't believe you didn't notice in the fight she never used transmuting circles. As for what she gave up I don't know." "I gave up my knees, collar bone, and the ability to have children and for the future don't talk about my personal life." Said Riza's cold, emotionless voice from behind them. She walked past them to her office.

Roy was fuming he stomped straight into her office to find her facing the wall. Her jacket was on a chair and she seemed to be rubbing her neck. "What do you want Colonel?" she asked as she turned. He gasped in shock the area in which her collar bone was supposed to be was made of metal. Before she realized what he was doing he had reached out and touched it. She looked away from his eyes. "Hawkeye, you did more than that didn't you?" she looked back at him. "Yes, I did this with the help of my best friend at the time and in order to bring them back I gave up my knees but they were going to have a baby so to save their baby I gave up any chance I had of having one." When she finished she turned to look out the window. Mustang just looked at her, "I'm sorry; I never realized today that I hurt your feelings and for that I'm sorry." "You know I might promote you when I do get to the Lt. General position." "No, I know you said you would help me to the top but I want you to be there not me you would be better for this country so now I make you the same promise you made me. You protect this country and I will protect you." "Roy.." She whispered but he stopped her with his next question. "When did you learn how to do all that any way?" "The day you left Roy, from that day forward I studied all three of them. And now my friend seems to be up to something. Tell me, Roy, are you willing to help me?" she asked as she turned to look at him. "Are you willing to leave the military to hunt her down with me and keep her from hurting others? More importantly are you willing to follow me in to the depths of hell? To the ends of this country and walk fearlessly into your fears?" Roy grabbed her arm as he said, "yes, yes and yes I am General Sir." He said. She nodded, "Very well, I will be expecting your resignation tomorrow then I'll quit soon after you but after I spend my free time teaching you some of my abilities. You may leave." With that he left and went back to his office and started to clean out.

Maes walked in. "Roy what's going on?" "I'm leaving the military Maes." "WHAT!!!" Maes yelled so loud Havoc, Fury, Benda, Falman, Lt. Ross, and Fullmetal came rushing in; "You can't leave, what about your dream?" They all turned to look at the colonel. "Those dreams are now in your hands Maes and Fullmetal. The Major General and I are quitting to save this country. Hawkeye and I are headed into very dangerous areas and are going to be doing very dangerous things." "But, I haven't heard her say anything about retiring?" Fury said. "She will after she finishes teaching me some new things." Roy answered, "Now before I leave I would just like to say thank you, all of you." And with that Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist left his office that day for the last time in a while. In a few hours he would leave that building, maybe for good. But in till then, he went to the shooting range and sat their thinking about his life and what might happen.

"Major General, Sir, why is Roy quitting?" Maes asked as he just up and invited him self on in. "He has some things to learn, but in order to learn them he has to become, for all intensive purposes, a sin. However he could do this while working, but if he doesn't work, then I have a greater chance of making him quit." "Oh, so your trying to get him away from us so that he won't be able to hear our words of encouragement"

Cue sin city theme music

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, Mustang and myself have to get going." She left Maes where he was and walked to the shooting range. "Mustang lets go." They walked out of the building wearing their cape and trench coat as the wind picked up. The others looked out of the window watching them walk in to the sunset. They looked very ominous the way the wind caught there uniforms and such. They turned back only once and they waved. As they continued to walk, Maes could only hope everything was going to be alright.

Sarah: phew, done with this chapter  
Riza: Bye K. (waves)  
Sarah: Did you have fun?  
Riza: Yep

RxR


	4. That Night

Sarah: People don't update enough

Roy: You only say that because you have no life

Sarah:P

Riza: so what mood are you in now?

Sarah: Emo

Roy: Dear god, what the hell is the matter with her

Riza: I don't know

Sarah: by the way, this chapter will have lots of violence in it as well as some adult content if you don't like that type of stuff turn back now. (or not, i dont know)

Riza: any way, she still doesn't own sin city (cause it's still playing in the background) or FMA so yea enjoy.

_Sin city theme in the background_

They kept walking till they got to a very old park. It looked like it had been a while since someone had been there. Riza turned to Roy and handed him a sword with a red hilt. "This is your sword, you need to learn to trust this with your life." "I don't see what this has to do with alchemy?" "Just do it" "Fine" "Good, now you will be learning how to use that sword by fighting me." He barely had time to comprehend what she said as she came lighting fast toward him. She knocked him over with one blow. He fell to the ground, socked and just managed to roll out of the way of her next attack. They continued like this for sometime, Roy running while Riza kept at him.

_Meanwhile a few feet away we have Ed, Havoc, and Maes_

"What the hell are they doing?" Havoc asked. Ed snickers "Colonel is getting his ass handed to him." "My question is how Riza can see Mustang in the dark?" Maes asked as they looked back at the battle at hand. It never occurred to them that Riza heard them.

_Back with Roy and Riza_

"Roy" She whispered in his ear having him pinned against a tree, "We have some visitors." "Let me guess, Maes is one of them." He ground out. "Yep im going to give them a scare. I'll be back." She snuck back to where they were to hear Maes ask "My question is how Riza can see Mustang in the dark?" She grinned as she walked up right behind Maes bent down to his ear and whispered, "The same way I just snuck up on you Lt. Colonel." All three jumped and screamed like little girls. "Don't do that." They yelled. When they looked they found Riza and Roy laughing at them. When she finally calmed down Riza told Roy to pack only stuff needed for living as she walked away.

"Remind me never to piss her off." Havoc said as he waved to his comrades "later" and with that he left. "I wanna learn how to do that?" Ed whined like a little puppy. "NO YOU DON'T you would have to give up every thing you have ever known even your brother. I am doing this for her not me. I will protect her for once in my life instead of the other way around." "Wooah down Roy boy, he didn't mean anything against you or her. He just wants to help." Ed gagged "Fuck No I don't" Roy just sighed, "anyway I've got to go pack so I guess this is good bye." With that he turned and walked away. With in half an hour he was done and he let to head for Riza's place.

Sarah: Done!

Riza: You just got tea didn't you?

Sarah: YEP!

Roy: oh gods help us

Sarah: What was that, Roy boy

Roy: oh come on stop calling me that

Sarah: Later

RxR


	5. Training Part 1

Sarah: IM BACK!  
Roy: Dear Lord help me  
Riza: Sarah did you have chocolate today?  
Sarah: yep, Chocolate milk and Oreos  
Roy: (o.o) Anyway she doesn't own any thing but her mind.  
Sarah: No one is updating today. (O.O) I don't get it... 

The next day, Roy awoke to find Riza wearing a skin tight jumpsuit, 'a very nice site indeed'. She had her sword out and was training as he stood there and watched her. She seemed not to notice him in till his stomach growled. He flushed and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, my stomach seems to have a mind of its own." "Fine, go find something." She said as she continued what she was doing before. Roy quickly ate and went back, picked up a spare sword and charged at her.

_Cue Get your freak on music_

Riza smiled as she just stepped to the side and he tripped and fell in to the wall. "Is that all, and he I was hoping for a challenge." She was grinning when Roy tried to attack her again. She let the blade hit the ground before she stepped on it to keep him from lifting it back up. "Now now Roy boy, I wouldn't be fair if I had a sword so tell you what, if you can cut me with that sword I will have sex with you." When she said this he looked up and smirked. "Roy, you can keep at it for as long as you want." She got off his sword and put hers up. She faced Roy, "Well?" He just smirked as he held the sword in front of him, he went after her again, and she effortlessly dodged and jumped all his attacks. After an hour of this he thought he had her cornered. "You have no where to run Hawkeye." He raised his sword, only to get kicked in the balls and fall to his knees in pain. Riza took this opportunity to get behind him and pin him down to the ground with his hands behind his back. "Gotcha" she said very smug like, "ready for round two?" Roy nodded as he stood back up. The battle continued until night had fallen Riza having an amused face where as Roy looked like he fell off a train. The door bell rang and Riza went to get it. She gasped when she saw who was there. "ED!!"

Sarah: oooo Cliffy  
Riza: You're just pissed that people don't update every 20min.  
Sarah: They should  
Roy: Riza that hurt.  
Riza: You know Sarah, I do like the fact in this story I can kick Roy's ass.  
Sarah: Later yo

RxR

Ps: If someone wants a lemon some one has to teach me how.


	6. Training Part 2

Roy: Riza where is Sarah?  
Riza: She's running a fever and eating cheese with green tea.  
Sarah: Im Still here.  
Roy: aw is poor little Sarah Wearah sicky.  
Sarah: Riza shoot at him for me im too ill right now.  
(Riza runs after Roy who is screaming like a girl)  
Sarah: Don't own don't ask 

Last time

Roy nodded as he stood back up. The battle continued until night had fallen Riza having an amused face where as Roy looked like he fell off a train. The door bell rang and Riza went to get it. She gasped when she saw who was there. "ED!!"

And now we continue

'ED!!" Riza exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Ed looked at her and said, "Someone who said their name was Freeze said to tell you that she would be here in three weeks." "Ok thank you Edward." "I'll just leave now." With that said he left. Riza Shut the door and put her head against it. "Damn you Freeze" she started to pound her fists in to the door. "Riza?" said Roy from behind her, "Are you ok?" Riza started to laugh, almost evil like, as she turned "Mustang, go back to your life as a colonel and never speak of this again." With that she turned and tried to walk into her room, but a hand stopped her and before she knew it Roy was kissing her. She stared at him wide eyed before finally giving in and kissing him back. They pulled away breathless, but happy, and looked in each other's eyes. "Riza please tell me what is the matter?" Roy pleaded. She sighed, "okay but this is a really long story and im not going to shoot at you if you fall asleep I just wont tell you ok." "ok" Riza looked at her celing thinking 'this is going to be a long night'

Sarah: Sorry for the short chapter I have a job now and it has been keeping me busy.  
Riza: Im not even going to go there with you Roy  
Roy: AW Come on baby don't you want to see my big long hard sword  
Riza: you only have one sword but I have two guns  
Sarah: (thinking really bad and naughty things)

RxR


End file.
